Adversus Monstrum
by Jaimee2014
Summary: Series reboot. First Story in The Adventures with the Doctor. Nicole and the Doctor travel throughout Toronto tracking down a monster from a species called Adversus Monstrum. In the meantime, the Doctor fights his guilty conscience for bringing Nicole along on this adventure.
1. The Meeting

**A/N I am redoing the series so the overarching storyline between the stories makes more sense. Added a few new twists and turns that will be revealed later on in the series. Will update weekly. Hope you enjoy the revised story!**

This was the day that changed Nicole's life. It was Saturday evening around 9:00pm when she left her parents' house in Ajax and traveled to Scarborough in a light grey Kia. She was following a few leads based on sightings of a tall, grizzly monster that stands on two legs. Nicole was walking down a dark alleyway when she heard something heavy running towards her. She turned around and saw a 7ft monster running on two feet covered in brown fur. Seeing this monster reminded her of a Sasquatch. Nicole froze on the spot like a deer caught in headlights. Even though it was fascinating to observe a creature like this, her eyes darted around for something to defend herself. Nicole couldn't find anything though she saw a blue police box at the other end of the alley. She recognized this police box, but put the memory to the back of her mind as she heard a loud roar right behind her. Nicole realized she would not reach the police box in time so she turned around to face her death. Then, she heard this strange high-pitched sound just as the Sasquatch-like creature swung his arm at her. The Sasquatch took a step back, but she still received a blow to her head. Nicole fell to the ground stunned for a moment as she blurrily saw the creature running away.

She heard someone jogging towards her and a voice calling out, "Skye, are you okay?" As she opened her eyes and tried to get a sense of her surroundings, she noticed a person kneeling down in front of her. The person was flashing a light into her bluish green eyes checking for a concussion like a doctor would do. As her eyes became clearer, she saw a man with short brown hair spiked back. He had bright brown eyes that showed a look of concern. He was wearing a brown trench coat with a blue suit and red sneakers.

"I am fine, just a bump to the head. Who's Skye?"

"Wait, you don't…" The man's face had a quizzical expression as if he was trying to understand something. He looked down at Nicole's wrist as if expecting to see something there. A look of realization crossed his facial features as his eyes sparked with understanding, but the expression disappeared in a second. "Sorry, I thought you were someone I know." His face broke into a huge grin as he shook her hand saying, "I am the Doctor. Pleased to meet you."

"Nicole and it's nice to meet you too. Doctor who?"

The Doctor cracked an amused smile. "Just the Doctor."

"Well then, Doctor. Thank you for saving my life."

"You're welcome. For your own safety, stop chasing this monster." The Doctor turned around and as he walked towards the blue box, Nicole realized why he and the blue box looked familiar.

She called out, "Wait a second!" The Doctor turned around. "I recognize that police box and have read stories about you saving the world from alien invasions. Is it true that your box can travel throughout time and space?"

A memory of this woman only older flickered in the Doctor's mind as he heard her pleading amongst the ruins of Canary Wharf, "When you meet my younger self for the first time, prevent me from going on your ship. I will do things on my end to stop me on this journey I am on." He buried the memory from Canary Wharf as it brought other painful memories of another blonde haired girl. He turned his attention back to Nicole and replied, "Oh yes! It can travel whenever and wherever you like. How about you come with me and help me defeat this monster?"

"Really?" Nicole asked in excitement but took a couple tentative steps forward as the fear of the unknown overwhelmed her.

The Doctor opened the door and beckoned her, "Come on in! Your adventure awaits!"


	2. Adversus Monstrum

Nicole followed the Doctor to the inside of his TARDIS and there were no words to describe what she saw. The yellowish gold walls with circular holes that curved near the top gave the place a dome-like shape. In the middle was the TARDIS control console that gave off a greenish blue light. Around the control console there were branchlike columns that extended towards the ceiling. As she was looking around, the Doctor walked over to the control console and flicked a few buttons. Afterwards, he leaned back against the console and asked, "What do you think of my TARDIS?"

"It's amazing! I love how it is bigger on the inside!"

"Really?"

Nicole nodded as she joined the Doctor at the control console. Her eyes sparkled with awe and wonder as she stood mesmerized by the time rotor that was propelling up and down. The Doctor was reminded why he took people travelling throughout time and space. This eased his guilty conscience for taking Nicole on board despite knowing the consequences on her life if she travels with him. Putting his guilty feelings aside and reassuring himself that this is only one trip with her, he made a broad gesture with his hands. "The TARDIS stands for Time and Relative.."

"Dimensions in Space," finished Nicole.

The Doctor stared at her in bewilderment. "How? How could you possibly know that?"

"When I was in the Strategic Response Unit, one of our calls took place at the Torchwood Institute. When I came across your file, I was so intrigued that I took pictures of it so I could learn more about you and alien life," said Nicole as she looked at the ground and scuffed her right foot on the floor. The Doctor laughed heartily. Nicole looked up surprised at his reaction and broke out into laughter alongside him.

"Now, how about we figure out what species this monster is?" asked the Doctor.

"Sounds like a great idea!"

The Doctor pulled down the TARDIS scanner and took out a small envelope out of his right jacket pocket. He put on his pair of glasses and with a massive grin asked, "Guess what I found when tracking down this monster?"

"I am guessing something significant."

"Yes, something very significant that will help us along the way," he said contemplating as he took out a pair of tweezers and pulled a piece of hair from inside the envelope. For a minute the Doctor studied the piece of hair as if it would tell him answers. Throughout the minute, he whispered, "This is most fascinating," while smiling as if he discovered something huge. Nicole chuckled breaking the silence, and he gave her a dirty look as if she disturbed his thinking process.

"I am sorry," Nicole said laughing, "but are you going to use the scanner to scan the piece of hair to find out what species the monster is?"

"Oh, yes!" smiled the Doctor. After he placed the strand of hair in the machine, he took off his glasses and puts them away.

Now, Nicole had always wondered why the Doctor wears glasses at random times so she gathered her courage and asked, "So Doctor, do you wear glasses to look smart and impress people or are you far-sighted?"

"What are you some psychology major student?"

"Well, I am studying Behavioural Psychology on the side."

"Interesting," the Doctor said, "If you must know, I wear these glasses to help me think when something is interesting or if I need to take action." After he said this, the machine beeped, and the results came up on the screen of the scanner. They both turned to the screen and when the Doctor saw the species, he grinned and exclaimed, "This is amazing! Nicole, I introduce you to the Adversus Monstrum and they are from a planet called Flammidemia which means Harvest of Fire."

"Why is the planet called Harvest of Fire?"

"The Adversus Monstrum throws fireballs and incinerates planets to collect ash for food. Basically, they harvest planets through fire. Thankfully, the monster did not roast you for dinner earlier.

"Hilarious," Nicole said with a sarcastic tone. Then she exclaimed with eyebrows furrowed, "How is this amazing? Humanity will be wiped out if we do not stop it!"

"Right…," then the Doctor jumped up and exclaimed, "Are you ready to save the Earth, Nicole? Now we know who the monster is, we can track down its location by using its DNA!"

"Fascinating! Let's start this adventure!" The Doctor twisted and pressed buttons on the console as the TARDIS began its flight. They braced themselves for the bumpy ride while flying towards the unknown.


	3. Doctor Smith and Miss Hughes

A couple minutes later, the TARDIS landed. The Doctor turned on the scanner to determine where they were. On the screen, the Doctor and Nicole saw the CN Tower and knew they were in Toronto. Nicole ran out the door and took in the city life at night. "Toronto looks so different at night," she said with breathtaking wonder as she looked at the cityscape against the black sky.

"It is amazing how it looks with so many artificial lights," laughed the Doctor as he walked out of the TARDIS with a small rectangular machine in his hand which was making beeping noises.

"What are you doing with that machine?"

"It is a tracking device. I put the strand of the Adversus Monstrum's hair inside this device and as a result I can track down the monster." They walked down Front Street West towards Spadina when the machine beeped in rapid successions.

"Look! There is smoke in the sky." In the distance, they could hear people screaming. "Well, I don't think we need your detector now." The Doctor ran towards the screams with Nicole right behind him.

Five minutes later, they arrived at the Rogers Centre and saw people running out of the doors. There were police officers directing traffic, firefighters trying to put out the fire on the right side of the building, and EMS setting up triage across the street. The Doctor stopped a family of four who just ran out of the building to ask them a few questions. He took out his psychic paper and said, "Hello, sorry to bother you. I am Doctor Smith and this is my assistant Miss. Hughes and we are here to investigate what happened. Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

The father stated, "We can."

"What happened?"

"Everyone was watching the baseball game when we heard this roar. We saw this tall, hairy monster run out onto the field and threw these balls of fire. We were glad to get out alive, but others were not so lucky."

"Thank you sir! Your input was much appreciated." The Doctor pulled Nicole aside and whispered into her ear, "How about we check out this monster?"

They both walked towards the doors when they heard the father called out, "Nobody can go back in! The police are locking the place down to prevent the monster from escaping." The Doctor and Nicole ignored him and walked up to the police officer guarding the door.

"I am sorry, but nobody cannot enter this building until further notice."

The Doctor held up his psychic paper, "Hi, I am Doctor Smith, and this is my assistant Miss. Hughes. Someone called us to deal with this monster."

"Why didn't you say you two specialize in abnormal life? Sure, go right in and be careful," replied the officer as he stepped aside to let them by. "Oh, don't worry about us," said the Doctor as he rubbed his hands in excitement.

Just as Nicole and the Doctor jogged down the hallways, they heard a large roar coming from the center of the stadium. Nicole shivered from excitement and fear as they approached the baseball field. They emerged into the bleachers and found they were on Level One. They stopped in their tracks when they saw the monster in the middle of the baseball field advancing towards two baseball players from the Toronto Blue Jays. "This is what we will do. I will go down to distract the monster while you go bring the people to safety." They ran down the steps and hopped over the barrier to get onto the field. The Doctor walked up to the monster while Nicole stayed close to the outer perimeter of the field to reach the civilians. "Adversus Monstrum!" shouted the Doctor, "I want to talk to you!" The monster turned around and advanced towards the Doctor. Nicole took this opportunity to dart towards the civilians while the monster. When she arrived, one of the baseball players was wielding a bat while the other one looked like it would throw baseballs at the monster.

"Hi, my name is Nicole. I am here to get you out of here."

"Thank you for coming. I'm Dan and this is Derek. How do we get out of here without attracting the monster's attention? All the entrances are closed."

"Don't worry, there is one entrance still open." The three of them went back the way they came in. They climbed up the steps and a police officer stopped them at the top. "Can you show these two out?" Nicole asked.

"What about you?" questioned the police officer.

"I will head back and help Doctor Smith. When you get back, lock down all the exits so that nobody gets in and out until this is over." As the police officer took the baseball players out of the building, Nicole headed back to the baseball field. As she walked towards the Doctor, she could hear him talking to the monster. Nicole noticed the conversation was not going well since the monster was becoming angrier. Then she saw the monster extended his arm and an orange flame started to grow. The Doctor was about to get incinerated.


	4. The Nature of the Doctor

Nicole ran towards the monster and shouted, "Hey you! Get away from the Doctor!" The monster turned around and threw a fireball straight at her. "Yikes!" she shouted as she dove to the right and hit the ground. "That was way too close," she muttered. She got up and sprinted back to the bleachers. She hopped over the wall and ducked so the monster would not see her. Nicole heard the monster coming towards her so she crawled around the perimeter of the field.

A couple minutes later Nicole bumped into the Doctor. At the moment, the monster could not see them so they discussed what they would do next. "Did you gain any information from your conversation earlier from the monster?"

"Oh, yes!" the Doctor said in an excited whisper, "His planet exiled him because he killed one of his kind. The government sent him to a planet that serves as a prison. However, the ship crashed to Earth last month killing all the guards. He is the only survivor of the crash."

"Just great. How are we supposed to stop him?"

"Well, I offered to take him back to the prison planet, but he refused."

"What else were you supposed to expect?" However, looking at the Doctor's sad face made her realize what he had to do. "There must be another way of not killing him."

"Unless you can think of a way that will freeze him into stasis, then I would have to kill him so he does not destroy the Earth. These are the decisions I face with all the time. Either save one member of a species or a whole civilization." Nicole realized that even though travelling with the Doctor can be exciting, it could also be very difficult and dangerous.

While they were thinking of a solution, they could hear the Adversus Monstrum throwing fireballs at sections of the wall. "We would have to think of something fast since we are running out of time, "said the Doctor. Nicole tried to think of something that might freeze enough to prevent fire and put the monster into stasis. Then an idea occurred to her. "What about liquid nitrogen?"

"That is perfect!" exclaimed the Doctor. "The nitrogen would have to be -234 degrees Celsius which would be cold enough to cool down his hot temperature and freeze him so I can take him to the prison planet. Nicole, tell the police officer to get liquid nitrogen ready on standby and to spray the monster when we emerge from the building."

"Wait, the entrances are locked so I have no way out." The Doctor handed her his sonic screwdriver.

"Just point this screwdriver at the doors and press this button." As she was about to run up the steps, the Doctor put his hand on her shoulder. She turned around, and he said, "Thank you Nicole for preventing me from killing the Adversus Monstrum."

"You're welcome." She smiled at him and continued running up the stairs.

When Nicole reached the top, she pointed the screwdriver at the door and pressed the button. The doors unlocked and she bolted to the entrance. "Is everything taken care of?" asked the police officer.

"Not yet, Officer…"

"My name is Officer Gordon, Miss. Hughes. Is there anything I can do to assist?"

"Yes Officer Gordon, there is one thing. Can you get liquid nitrogen at -234 degrees Celsius and spray it at the monster when the Doctor and I come out of the building?"

"Sure, there is a lab here in Toronto that carries liquid nitrogen. I can contact them and tell the scientists to bring it over here pronto."

"How long will that take?"

"Not sure but we will bring it as soon as possible."

"Okay. The Doctor and I will distract the monster until your team is ready. Here is my number you can call to let me know you are ready for us to lure the monster out." She turned around and went back into the building to help the Doctor.


	5. Running with the Doctor

As Nicole ran onto the field, she saw the Doctor running trying to avoid the monster. The Doctor, who was on the other side of the field, yelled, "Throw the sonic screwdriver!" Since he was too far away for her to throw, she sprinted towards him. When Nicole was about 100 feet away, she threw the screwdriver as hard as she could. The Doctor caught the screwdriver and pointed it towards the monster. Instead of the monster running away or becoming angry, the monster became drowsy to where it was almost asleep.

"How are you doing this?" Nicole asked in amazement.

"There is a setting on my screwdriver which sends out a signal that causes a creature to fall asleep."

"That is amazing!" Within the next hour, Nicolw heard her cellphone ring. She answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Hi Miss. Hughes, this is Officer Gordon calling. Just calling to let you know we are ready for you and the Doctor."

"Thank you, Officer Gordon. We are on our way."

She ended the call and looked at the Doctor. "Officer Gordon is ready for us. How are we going to get the monster out of here?"

Nicole saw a mischievous look in his eyes. "Oh, we will wake him out of his sleep. There is a setting on my screwdriver that will make the monster furious to where he will chase us out of here. Are you ready to run?" asked the Doctor as he extended his hand towards her and wiggled his fingers in excitement. She rolled her eyes at his childish antics.

"Ready as long as we don't get killed," Nicole replied as she took his hand both excited and nervous for what was about to happen. The Doctor pointed his screwdriver at the monster.

"Get ready to run in 5… 4… 3… 2." The screwdriver emitted a high-pitched sound. "… 1. Allons-y Nicole!" They sprinted just as the monster gave off a huge roar and leapt towards them.

 _"So this is what it is like running with the Doctor,"_ Nicole thought as they were running. While they were sprinting up the steps, Nicole stumbled and lost grip of the Doctor's hand. As she straightened, the monster grabbed her left leg. Nicole screamed in terror as she kicked back with her right leg as hard as she could into the monster's face. The monster stumbled back stunned and Nicole took that opportunity to grab the Doctor's hand as he pulled her back up to keep running. The monster roared in frustration as he resumed running after them.

As Nicole and the Doctor exit out of the Rogers Centre, they saw a line of firefighters with hoses facing the entrance. They veered to the right and went around them to stay clear of the liquid nitrogen. Nicole and the Doctor stopped and stood with the firefighters as they waited for the monster to emerge. The Adversus Monstrum came out roaring as he sprinted towards the line of firefighters. "Now!" yelled the fire chief. The firefighters sprayed the liquid nitrogen at the monster. The monster yelled out in pain and stepped back while covering his face with his hands.

"Stop!" Nicole cried, "You are hurting him!"

As she took a step towards the fire chief, the Doctor pulled her back. "This has to happen. The pain won't last long." As Nicole stood watching the process, she turned her head away as she saw the Adversus Monstrum turning into ice. A few minutes later, the Doctor put a hand on her shoulder and said, "It's done." She turned around to see what she would find. There was a lot of activity going around as firefighters, police officers, and civilians cheered for stopping the monster. Nicole walked through the mob of people to approach the Adversus Monstrum. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the monster. The Adversus Monstrum was like a statue of ice. The look of sheer terror on his face would stay with her forever.

Nicole put her hand on the statue and whispered, "I am sorry about this Adversus Monstrum, but there was no other way. Maybe when your sentence is done, you can return to your home world."

Then, Nicole turned around and walked back towards the Doctor who was talking to Officer Gordon. The Doctor turned around as he heard her approached. "Ah, Nicole… Officer Gordon told me the Prime Minister has given us permission to take the monster for research at our lab," the Doctor stated as he winked at her without the officer noticing.

She smiled and said, "That is great news! It was nice meeting you Officer Gordon."

"The pleasure was all mine, young lady." The Doctor and Nicole waved goodbye to him as he walked away.

"Are you ready to take the Adversus Monstrum back to his planet?"

"Yes." They both walked back towards the monster where two firefighters were putting him in a cart. The Doctor took the handle and pulled the cart behind him as they walked towards the TARDIS. Before Nicole and the Doctor entered the TARDIS, they saw the sun rising. "That was a long, but adventurous night," Nicole said as they entered the TARDIS.

"Yes, but the adventure is not over yet. We still have one more stop to go." The Doctor pulled down the lever, and the TARDIS flew into the time vortex.


	6. Home, Sweet Home

As the TARDIS was travelling throughout time and space, Nicole walked over to the Doctor who was operating the controls. "What happens next?"

"I contacted the government on Flammidemia and they will take the Adversus Monstrum and bring him to their prison planet where he will serve his sentence." An hour later, the TARDIS stopped midflight and when the Doctor pulled down his scanner, they could see a large black spaceship. The image turned into a face of a creature from the planet of Flammidemia.

"Doctor, my name is Captain Jackson," he growled, "Thank you for taking care of our prisoner. We will take him from here." As the image disappeared from the screen, a shot of light entered the TARDIS and transported the Adversus Monstrum onto the other ship.

"How can I hear him in English?"

"The TARDIS translates everything you hear into English."

"That's amazing! Thank you for taking me on this adventure!" A few seconds later, Nicole yawned.

"You look tired, Nicole. Unfortunately, your room is under repair at the moment from an incident with a cybermat. I will take you home so you can get rest. Then I will come back and I can take you wherever you want to go."

"Sounds like a great idea! Hang on… I have a room?"

"I mean…in your future."

"Nice save, Doctor. It's good to know I have a future," Nicole said with an amused smile.

The Doctor gave a quick smile before returning his attention to flying his ship. In the meantime, the Doctor berated himself for revealing something about Nicole's future. He would have to find another way to stop her from traveling. As he looked at Nicole who was sitting in a chair by the control console watching the time rotor, he was glad to have her company after his adventure with the Racnoss.

An hour later, the TARDIS arrived in Ajax. Nicole opened the door and saw they arrived on the outer perimeter of the yard of her old elementary school. "I hope we arrived close to your house."

"Yes, my parents live down the street. Thank you for letting me travel with you. I had a great time even though it could be dangerous."

"I will see you soon, Nicole." The Doctor returned to his TARDIS, and Nicole stood there watching the TARDIS disappear while listening to the sound of the time machine. After the TARDIS disappeared, she walked home looking forward to a good sleep. As Nicole laid down on her bed, a peaceful smile came upon her face as she looked forward to her next encounter with the Doctor.

 **Coming soon on The Adventures with the Doctor (Stories 2-4) …"So, I assume you are not a human being like I am." By this statement, the ruler was stunned but sneered, "You're absolutely right." "Who are you?" "Stop toying with me, Skye. We can stop playing this game where we pretend we don't know each other."… "Hi Nicole! This is the Doctor speaking. You may not recognize me since I have regenerated since you last saw me. If you are viewing this message that means I am in trouble to the point where I may die."…** **"** **It sounds like you know a lot about me," Nicole said in a surprised tone. "More than you know," said the Doctor. She thought she saw a flicker of sadness in his eyes, but it went away as soon as he noticed that she was looking at him.**


End file.
